Kisame and The Mudkip
by Tobi- That's What They Call Me
Summary: This is a very stupid story about Kisame and his love for a mudkip. Itachi gets jealous.


**XXXXXXXXX**

**Hello World! This is a story about Kisame and how he fell in love with a Mudkip. **

**I just want to say that I don't own Mudkips or Kisame or anything pokemon. **

**Get ready for STUPIDNESS!!**

**-- -- --**

One day Kisame was walking in the forests, outside of the Akatsuki base when suddenly he heard a fish call for help:

"_MUDKIP MUDKIP!" _it said.

"OH NO," yelled Kisame, "It sound like a fish needs help!." Kisame quickly ran towards the sound of the noise!

When he finally got to the helpless fish he couldn't believe what he saw! Itachi was poking the poor pokemon with a stick. He was laughing at it too.

"Itachi! How could you!" yelled a heartbroken Kisame. Kisame quickly grabbed the stick and threw it into a bush.

"What's wrong?" asked a very confused Itachi.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" yelled Kisame, "YOUR ATTACKING A POOR HELPLESS FISH THING! How could you Itachi!?"

"It's a pokemon… I hate pokemon." said Itachi while giving the mudkip an evil glare.

Kisame quickly picked up the mudkip and ran away from Itachi with it.

-- -- --

When they were finally away from Itachi, Kisame started asking the little mudkip questions.

"So, what's your name?" asked Kisame.

"Mudkip!"

"Wow! That's such a cute name," said Kisame while blushing, "Where are you from?"

"Mudkip mudkip." said the little mudkip.

"Awww! You don't know! That's ok, you can live with me!" said Kisame happily.

Kisame and Mudkip skipped to the Akatsuki base happily!

-- -- --

When Kisame and the Mudkip got home, they were surprised to fine all the akatsuki members waiting for them in the lounge.

"What's going on?," asked Kisame.

"INTERVENTION!" yelled Tobi.

"Kisame," said Pein while ignoring Tobi, "What is that thing you're holding?"

"It's a MUDKIP!" said Kisame happily.

"Ok, well… what are you going to do with it?" asked Pein.

"I'm going to keep it and love it for EVER!" said Kisame while hugging Mudkip. Itachi glared at them jealously.

"Kisame, you can't keep it. It's too cute for our base. What will our enemies think?" said Pein.

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Kisame, "Me and Mudkip share a special bond of LOVE!"

"Kisame, this is something I would expect Tobi to do." said Pein.

"Yeah." agreed the rest of the members, including Tobi.

"Me and Mudkip are going to run away until you except our love!" yelled Kisame. Kisame ran out of the room crying, while Mudkip followed him.

"I bet 20 that he'll come running back after two days." said Dedara.

"I bet 30 that he'll end up eating the mudkip!" yelled Hidan.

"I bet 40 that Itachi will go after him in three hours because he'll be really jealous of the mudkip." said Tobi.

"Why you little-" yelled Itachi before he started beating the heck out of Tobi.

"I'll hold the money!" said Kakuzu happily.

-- -- --

Three hours later, Kisame and Mudkip were talking to each other while sitting near a pond outside the Akatsuki base.

"It's ok Mudkip," said Kisame, "We don't need them."

"Mudkip mudkip!"

"I know their my friends, but your more important to me." said Kisame while blushing.

"…Mudkip?"

"Yes, really! You're the most important fish thing I've ever met!" said Kisame.

Mudkip jumped up and hugged Kisame.

"Mudkip!" he yelled.

"I love you too!" said Kisame while hugging Mudkip.

Kisame and Mudkip started moving their lips closer together. Suddenly, Itachi came running towards them with a poke-ball. A red beam came out of the poke-ball and then Mudkip was gone.

"Itachi! How dare you! I love that Mudkip!" yelled Kisame. Tears were in his eyes.

"No, you love me! Damn it all!" yelled Itachi.

"What!?" yelled Kisame, who was now in total shock.

"Nothing!… Let's go home… Maybe I'll give it back to you if you're good!" said Itachi.

"Fine." said Kisame.

Itachi put the poke-ball into his coat pocket and started walking towards the Akatsuki base door. Kisame, who was still very confused, stood up and started walking towards Itachi.

When they got inside, all the Akatsuki members were back to there normal selves.

"HA! I WON! PAY UP!" yelled Tobi as soon as he saw Itachi and Kisame.

Hidan and Dedara growled and gave resentfully Tobi the 90 that he won.

"I love betting! Let's have another bet!" yelled Kakuzu very happily.

"So are you two a couple now?" asked Tobi.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Itachi.

Tobi quickly started running away, while Itachi chased him around the base.

Hidan and Dedara sulked about the 90 they lost and Kakuzu tried to talk them into a game of poker.

Pein just stood in the background and watched.

Zetsu, Konan, and Sasori weren't in this story.

Kisame just sat on the couch and remembered all the good times he had with Mudkip.

In all the confusion, no one noticed that Itachi dropped the poke-ball that Mudkip was in. The little poke-ball rolled towards Kisame. He picked it up, smiled, and put it into his coat pocket.

"When Itachi isn't around, I'm going to open it and let you out." he whispered to the poke-ball.

-- -- --

**YEAH! The stupidness is over!**

**Anyway, if you want me to write a sequel tell me want kind of pokemon Itachi would want.**

**-this has been a tobi production-**


End file.
